


New Perspective

by musicspeakstoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicspeakstoo/pseuds/musicspeakstoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girl!Sam decides to take advantage of her night alone, only Dean gets home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

Sam comes home early from school and sees a note from Dean on the counter saying that he’s going out with some of the guys from the auto shop he’s been working at and to not wait up. She dumps her backpack down beside the table and does her homework. She finishes her math when the fact that she’s alone for the night really hits her. She leaves her homework on the table and goes into Dean’s room. They’d gotten lucky with this house and she had been able to have her own room, even though it was right next to Dean’s. She opens the top drawer of his dresser and pulls out a pair of well-worn, green plaid boxers. She strips off her jeans and, after a moment’s hesitation, her underwear. She has to roll them a couple times for them to really stay on and she looks at herself in the closet mirror. 

She’s seen Dean in them more times than she can count, mostly because he only wears underwear during the hot summer nights. They’ve always highlighted the green in his eyes and, to her amusement, they do the same for her. She strips off her t-shirt so that way she’s only in a black bra and the boxers. She feels sexy standing there in her brother’s room wearing his underwear. She checks the clock on the nightstand and sees that it’s 5 o’clock, the time Dean would normally get home. She knows that he won’t be back until at least 2 or 3. So she decides to take full advantage. She takes off her bra and lays down on Dean’s bed, which smells strongly of him.

She trails her hands lightly up and down her sides, making her shiver. She closes her eyes and imagines them as Dean’s hands. She imagines his callouses scratching her lightly and making her shiver. She imagines his hands being the ones massaging her breasts and she imagines him taking her nipples between his teeth and sucking lightly. It’s Dean’s hand she imagines rubbing circles on her clit, making low moaning noises. A lifetime of living in each other’s pockets has allowed her to memorize every sound Dean makes when he’s jerking himself off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean comes home earlier than he’d planned. He told Sam that he was going out with the guys, but they’d had this one car that just did not seem to want to run anymore and Dean spent most of his energy making it. So, he begs off from the guys inviting him to go barhop and heads home. The first thing he sees is Sam’s homework still on the table and rolls his eyes affectionately. Nerd. He walks to his room and stops when he sees the door partially open. He’d shut it before he left. He peeks inside and suddenly all the blood in his body is rushing south. Sam is spread out, in all her golden, long-legged glory on his bed wearing nothing but a pair of his boxers. Masturbating. 

He can hear her soft gasps as she circles her clit with one hand and pinches a nipple with the other. He’s hard, more quickly than he’s been since he was fourteen. He palms his dick and moves to the wall, that way he can still see Sam, but she can’t see him. He unzips his jeans and strokes his cock in time to Sam’s circling. He can tell she’s getting close because she’s outright moaning now, loud and filthy. He’s getting close too and so when she moans something, he doesn’t quite catch it at first. Then she says it again, Dean, and Dean’s orgasm hits him like a freight train. He distantly hears Sam coming through the whiteness behind his eyelids. Both Winchesters slump down, orgasms leaving both of them spent and longing for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
